<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just for you by doks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135469">Just for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks'>doks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Codependency, Established Relationship, F/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Ultimate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Wanda's relationship throughout the Marvel Ultimates universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Just for you</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, all right, Pietro. But just for you.”</p><p>As soon as she spoke, Pietro regretted the decision of answering that call. Sure, they needed help, but staying there with his sister seemed so much more important. He motioned to bite her finger and Wanda drew it away, laughing.</p><p>Their gondola ride was almost over and she really wanted that ice cream, so when they reached the ground, Pietro managed to quickly buy his sister a cone of ice cream with her favorite flavor: strawberry. She smiled sweetly and leaned to kiss his cheek as a thank you, but her brother cleverly turned his face, so her lips touched his instead.</p><p>To Pietro, being away meant more than anyone could ever imagine. On these trips, they could be themselves and show the affection they felt towards each other openly. They could hug without people staring, they could kiss in public, hold hands without receiving a disgusted look. Not that they were hiding that well. He was one hundred percent sure all of the Avengers knew about their relationship, but they needed to continue with the façade.</p><p>Wanda wasn’t startled by his lips. She smiled into their kiss and closed her eyes when her brother brought her closer to him, both her arms went to his shoulders, wrapped around his neck. They only stopped kissing when she felt the ice cream melting into her fingers.</p><p>The siblings never left each other’s hands as they walked to their hotel.</p><p>“It’s such a pity we have to leave early.” Wanda commented looking at her closet. There were three different bags in it.</p><p>“We’ll come back soon, darling. I promise.” Pietro said as he sat on the edge of their bed. He watched as his sister took one of her bags and disappeared into the bathroom.</p><p>When she came back, Pietro was lying down on the bed, looking at the ceiling with both of his hands behind his head. He was startled when he felt his sister’s weight on his thighs and his eyes got big when he saw what she was wearing.</p><p>“I was going to wear this tonight and I have three other costumes.” She said with a smirk. She was wearing a dominatrix costume, a black leather bra that barely covered her breasts and crotchless black panties. Her pantyhose went mid-thigh and were also black. Her pointy high heels were sticking on Pietro’s sides.</p><p>“Oh, sis, don’t make me regret my decision.” He said with his hands on her hips, already feeling his body coming alive.</p><p>“Let’s enjoy today.” Wanda said leaning to kiss him. She really did intend to play the dominant, but the truth was that she melted every time he touched her. His hands went immediately to grope her ass, a part of her body that drove him crazy. He pinched and squeezed as her lips worked on her brother’s neck. Her hands finding the hem of his white shirt, but his arms were on her way so she used the character to make him stay still for a while.</p><p>“Bossy.” He muttered when she finally got to see the muscles of his tight abdomen. She kissed his neck, sucking and leaving love marks on his skin, which magically disappeared as soon as her mouth left his body. Wanda licked her way to his chest, stopping on his nipples. She knew he was sensitive there, so she pinched him and listened to a very satisfying moan coming from his mouth.</p><p>“Do you like that, brother?” Wanda asked as her hands touched his cock through his pants. Pietro only nodded, his hands loose on her shoulders.</p><p>Wanda smiled. She worked fast on his pants and soon her brother was naked as the day they were born. She took a moment to admire his body, but noticed how impatient he looked. Wanda knew that the rest of the world felt like it was in slow motion to him, so her teasing was probably painful to her brother. She complied with his silent plead and pulled his whole length into her mouth.</p><p>Pietro closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his sister’s warm and wet mouth around his cock. He loved that, the way she licked the tip and teased his balls with her fingers. Pietro didn’t want to come so soon, but he was known to be quick, so he let her know that he was coming and she welcomed his wetness in her mouth. Licking everything and cleaning up his shaft.</p><p>The thing with the sex between them was that Wanda was basically insatiable and Pietro had no refractory period whatsoever. As soon as he came, his cock was back on duty. He got hard with her tongue still licking the rest of his cum.</p><p>“I think it’s my turn.” Wanda told him, lying on her back with her thighs open, not making it difficult for him to figure out what she wanted.</p><p>“My pleasure.” He said with his mouth already on her pussy. She squirmed a little under him when he touched her clit with his tongue. After so many years of pleasuring each other, he knew by heart how to make her scream. Pietro nipped and lapped her whole, drinking on her wetness as he felt her hips shake, she wanted him back on her clit. Pietro pondered a little if he would comply or not.</p><p>Finally deciding to ignore her, he removed his tongue from her and slipped two of his fingers inside of her, up until the knuckles. She moaned at the sudden invasion and stuck the pointing heels of her shoes on her brother’s back. Pietro felt the pain on his skin, but somehow he got even more aroused by it. Maybe they should try the bondage thing after all.</p><p>Wanda moved her hips, trying to find a way to release her passion. Pietro watched her face as his fingers got soaked into her, he would never get tired of seeing his sister in this state of helplessness. Her desire fueled him and he decided to give her what she wanted.</p><p>His fingers were still inside of her when Pietro leaned back to her clit. He sucked it and felt Wanda shaking under him, her orgasm making her lose control of her body as she pressed both her legs on his face, trapping him into her. He welcomed that reaction, knowing there were worse places he could be trapped in.</p><p>Wanda finally released him and he kissed her pussy affectionately, as if it was his sister’s own mouth.</p><p>“I love you, Pietro.” Wanda said, breathless.</p><p>“I love you too, darling.” Pietro said sitting down and looking at her face. Her eyes were still closed and her chest moved up and down, stretching the leather on her breasts as she tried to catch her breathing. His hands moved to her belly, feeling her warm skin as he caressed her body.</p><p>“Remember the last time we were there?” Pietro asked Wanda. She finally opened her eyes and nodded. He continued “I couldn’t stand that Russian spy.”</p><p>“Natasha? I didn’t know you disliked her.” Wanda asked, surprised she didn’t know that information. They knew everything about each other.</p><p>“You didn’t notice how she was constantly mocking us?” He asked with his lips twisted. “Every time we were close she would make one of her clever comments about it.”</p><p>“She’s just joking around. I’m sure she doesn’t mind us being… close.” Wanda took his hand that rested on her stomach and kissed his palm. “Don’t be upset.”</p><p>Pietro looked at his sister’s eyes and noticed how loving she was. Her presence amongst the Avengers was almost imperceptive, because she’s never been the one to attract attention to herself, and always being near her brother, Wanda didn’t feel the necessity to have other people around. He seemed to be the only one who got to see so much of her personality.</p><p>At that moment, Pietro could see easily the duality inside his sister as she wore that erotic outfit, but her eyes were so loving. He almost forgot that he had a hard on.</p><p>He hovered over her and kissed her lips. “I’m not upset.” Her hands laced his neck and brought him back to her, kissing him deeply. Pietro dragged his right hand to her leg, opening them and giving him access to her pussy once again. “You are on the pill, aren’t you?” he asked, just to be sure. She nodded and he buried himself inside of her. Despite his instincts to go fast, Pietro took his time. His thrusts were slow for him, too slow, but for Wanda they were on the perfect pace. In the position they were, his cock would glide her whole vagina, pressing her clit as he moved into her. He knew that position always made her come, so soon enough he felt her legs shaking and listened to her moaning and whining like a kitten. God, he loved that woman.</p><p>Seeing his sister was almost coming, Pietro sped up the pace selfishly. He felt Wanda coming under him once again and he knew his speed would certainly hurt her if she wasn’t going through that explosion of pleasure. He followed her over the edge, releasing his passion inside of her.</p><p>Still shaking, Wanda had her eyes closed, but she could see bright spots. She was always amazed by their lovemaking. She asked herself if they were like that because of their connection as twins or just because they were in love. Probably both. She only knew that she could spend the rest of her life being ravished by her brother.</p><p>Pietro on the other hand, always recovered fast. He was already breathing right and pulled her to his side, probably ready for another round, but knowing his sister was done, at least for a while.</p><p>“Do you think they will put us in separate rooms again?” Pietro asked and Wanda rolled her eyes.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, Pietro.” she said, trying to comfort him. “I’ll go to your room if they do.”</p><p>“I just think it’s disrespectful.” He said with his fingers tangled on her hair. “They know about us.”</p><p>“Hey, do you want to stay?” She asked. Since the beginning she wanted to enjoy their vacation. The last time they were there they had been ignored most of the time, unless some of them <em>had</em> to make a comment about them being too close for siblings.</p><p>“You know I do, darling.” He said. “But…” she understood.</p><p>“Then stop complaining. It’s going to be awful, but at least we’re together…” He agreed and stopped talking about it. Truth is, even hell would be welcomed if it meant being with her.</p><p>They flew back to America the next day.</p><p>The Avengers seemed to be in the middle of it when they arrived. A bomb threat? Pietro and Wanda watched as the heroes dealt with that less gracefully than they remembered. They all seemed too distracted by their personal lives to deal with their problems efficiently. Besides, what did they need them for?</p><p>They spent the whole day following Steve around. That guy was a mess, Pietro whispered in Wanda’s ear. She agreed watching him having a lover’s spat in public. How tacky.</p><p>“I officially regret coming here.” Pietro said later that night. This time they put them in the same room. <em>Of course they did</em>, Wanda thought. Last year her brother made quite a scandal when they decided to separate him from his sister. Well, at least it worked.</p><p>“I told you, my brother.” She said brushing her teeth.</p><p>“They brought us here to hold their hands?” Pietro asked disgustingly. They thought their presence would be important since they interrupted their delightful vacation. However, they just watched their companions making wrong decisions on top on wrong decisions. Maybe they shouldn’t have joined them after all…</p><p>“At least they are too preoccupied with their own lives to care about us.” Wanda said lying next to Pietro, her hands caressing his chest through his pajamas.</p><p>“Always seeing the glass half full.” He said taking her hand resting on his chest with his. “I admire that about you, darling.”</p><p>It was true. They hadn’t heard anything about their closeness the whole day and Pietro looked more relaxed, he didn’t even mock Rogers for being in love with an easy girl. Speaking on easy…</p><p>“Wanda, did you really flirt with that robot?” Pietro asked. Wanda was almost dozing off and answered “You don’t have to worry about a robot, love.”</p><p>“But were you?” he insisted.</p><p>“Maybe…” she answered not really caring about his jealousy.</p><p>“Well, don’t.” He said sternly, and she only responded with a dismissive hum.</p><p>The next few days were equally uneventful. At least for them. The twins appeared in the meetings, but mostly kept to themselves. Pietro had some opinions on how wrong they were, but his sister sent him a warning look, silently telling him to shut up.</p><p>Not to mention the dull activities like choosing a wedding dress. Why did he even pick up the phone that day?</p><p>But then, something happened. Pietro knew they were being played when he heard about Rogers. Everything happened too fast though, even for him. Before they could puzzle everything together, he found himself asking Wanda to take care of herself. He hated when they parted, but it seemed to be the only way. He heard her voice inside his head, and that was enough for the time being.</p><p>Eh, he should know better. Nothing good happened when they were apart. He actually <em>died</em>. That’s it, he’s never getting separated from Wanda again.</p><p>When it was time to actually fight, Pietro seemed to be taken by surprise to find another speedster in the battlefield. He quickly got to his feet and showed his enemy who was faster. It was him of course. He was tired of listening to insults regarding his family. His father, his sister.</p><p>It seemed that their enemies and also allies thought that his family was his weakness, his sore spot. But they were wrong, Wanda was his everything, he wasn’t ashamed of loving her. If anything, he was proud that she chose him to be her partner. His father, though, that was complicated.</p><p>But he hated how everyone seemed to think that they knew what really happened between him and Wanda. They were born together. They bonded inside their mother’s womb. Their whole lives were intertwined as if they were conjoined, as if they were the same person. Being with Wanda meant being complete. He knew people didn’t see them like that. They saw them like two filthy people, who didn’t deserve to have their love acknowledged. That was the reason why they alienated themselves from others. Pietro never felt the need to convince other people of his feelings towards his sister, to convince them that their love wasn’t repulsive. He knew the truth and it was enough.</p><p>At night, Pietro was exhausted. Not physically, his wounds disappeared from his body. There was no evidence whatsoever of the battle. But his mind raced, he hated that he left Wanda by herself and everything went wrong because of that.</p><p>He was lying on the bed and didn’t realize he was frowning. He felt his mind being soothed when Wanda approached him with bright, red light coming from her hands. She was messing with his brain and it felt great, he trusted her completely. Pietro closed his eyes and enjoyed the good feeling while it lasted.</p><p>“Thanks.” He said when she stopped.</p><p>“You know I will always be with you, yes?” Wanda asked.</p><p>“I was reckless.” He responded calmly, his eyes still closed.</p><p>“This is not the only reason you’re upset.” She said carefully. Wanda was just in his head, she knew why he was angry.</p><p>“No… I just hate when they use you to taunt me.” He opened his eyes. His gaze was sharp. “That idiot. They know nothing about us.”</p><p>“No, they don’t.” She answered lying next to him, her legs intertwining with his. “Then why do you let it bother you?”</p><p>“Their arrogance.” He said turning his head to see Wanda, taking a strand of her hair. “They used my feelings for you to make me weak. My feelings for you only make me stronger.”</p><p>“I know, Pietro.” She said leaning into him, nuzzling his neck. “Let’s talk about something else.” Wanda purred against him. Pietro grinned, picking up on what she wanted.</p><p>He turned them around and before Wanda could realize, she was under her brother and he was already removing her camisole. “Can we speak about you being naughty, sister?” Pietro whispered on her ear. “I saw you with that robot.”</p><p>“Oh, did you?” She smirked. “What are you going to do to punish me?” Wanda really liked those games.</p><p>“I might let you go out with that toaster.” He said and she huffed, maybe he was actually jealous? Of a robot? Wanda laughed out loud, getting annoyed looks from her brother.</p><p>“Don’t be like that, my love. You’re the only one for me.” Wanda was caressing Pietro’s chest, feeling his tight muscles through the fabric of his pajamas.</p><p>He only responded with a kiss. He pressed his lips against her strongly, sucking her bottom lip until it swelled. Pietro wanted her to deepen the kiss, and his sister understood just right. Her hands went to her brother’s sides, pushing his silken pajama top up to feel more of his skin.</p><p>“Prove it to me, then.” He said, breathless after their kiss.</p><p>And she did. Repeatedly.</p><p>Their days in the Avenger’s compound were more boring than one could imagine. Pietro tried his best to avoid any kind of conversation with anyone besides Wanda, who somehow was truly sad about Natasha’s death. She never imagined she could be a spy. Not against them anyway. Their last memory of her was when they were helping with her wedding dress. How sad.</p><p>Pietro was still annoyed by the looks they were getting from their companions, but it never stopped him from showing Wanda how much he loved her in public. Every time they sat on the couch in the social area, they would get uncomfortable looks until one by one left the room, leaving the twins alone.</p><p>When it happened the first time, Wanda was hurt. She truly thought of them as family. More family than when she was with her father. But seeing how they still couldn’t accept her relationship with her brother made her think of the Avengers as companions and nothing more.</p><p>But now, Pietro counted on it. He purposely sat too close to Wanda, occasionally put her on his lap, caressing her thighs. He did that often when he wanted to change the channel and watch something else on the TV. Once, he even kissed her on her lips, quickly, just so they would leave faster.</p><p>Wanda learned to mess with them too. One day, she left their room wearing a small camisole to get a glass of water. It was late and she didn’t expect to find anyone in the kitchen at that time, but Rogers was there and he almost fainted with the way she was dressed. She held her laughter until she got inside the room and told all about it to Pietro. He was less amused, not wanting anyone to see her half naked.</p><p>However, Wanda started to draw a new costume for herself. She wanted to expose as much skin as she possibly could, just so the male Avengers would stop approaching her. Pietro wasn’t happy, but he was smart enough not to say anything.</p><p>When Clint saw what she wore for battle the first time he laughed so hard that the enemy almost knocked him out. The insect girl looked Wanda from head to toe and gave her a half-smile, but Steve, oh that guy was <em>angry</em>. Pietro saw the way his face reddened and he was so proud of his sweet sister. He whispered on her ear exactly that. Eventually everybody got used to her new costume, but Rogers still couldn’t even look at Wanda. Oh well.</p><p>Pietro was once again bored out of his mind when they had a <em>special</em> meeting to deal with the release of a sex tape. Tony Stark’s sex tape. Why were they having a meeting to <em>watch</em> the thing? And why was that so hurtful to their image? Was the public under the impression that Stark was a virgin? Some things he just couldn’t figure out.</p><p>And Wanda was making it hard for him to pay attention. Her new costume was… revealing and he wanted to avoid the embarrassment of having an erection in public, but his sister was naughty and he could feel she was horny (they were basically watching porn). But he never thought that Wanda would actually touch him in public. He had to get them out of there.</p><p>Quickly, he took her hand and left saying they had personal matters to attend. Not that it was any of their business. They probably knew they were leaving to fuck.</p><p>The next day, Pietro woke up with something warm and wet around his cock. Oh, that was a way to wake up. His sister was the best. He enjoyed her licking and sucking him until he came lazily. All he wanted was to spend the day in bed.</p><p>“Pietro, my brother, we have to get up. I want to buy you a nice gift.” She said cuddling him.</p><p>“I just got the best gift, darling.” He said kissing her neck. “Let me give you something too.” How could she ever resist her brother? She let him take her over the edge twice that morning before they left the bed.</p><p>Pietro didn’t expect to have a fight over Wanda’s costume this early though. That Capitan America must be a virgin. Hasn’t he ever seen a woman’s body? He was ready to kill that fucker for grabbing his sister’s arm. The nerve of that guy.</p><p>But Wanda was waiting for him and he promised to buy those gifts. He took her hand and they left. It was snowing. Wanda loved the snow since they were children, and Pietro loved his sister since forever so he loved that snow made her smile. He was just reassuring his feelings for her when he heard a loud noise. The noise that would change his life forever.</p><p>A gunshot.</p><p>He was fast, he knew he could save her. Pietro saw the bullet as if it was in slow motion and he was so relieved when he caught it. But he heard Wanda’s moan. Not the ones he provoked in bed, but a hurtful one.</p><p>But… he caught the bullet. How? He looked at his hand and saw a hole on it. He froze and looked at his sister. Blood staining her skin. “It hurts.” he heard her saying and his heart dropped. <em>No</em>.</p><p>This couldn’t be happening. His sister, the love of his life, his other half was dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do. He felt her warm skin getting colder and colder, he saw her last breath. The tears rolled on his face as rain.</p><p>They were in the middle of the street when a big crowd formed around them. Pietro wasn’t aware of anything besides his dead sister in his arms. The police came, but he didn’t notice. Someone tried to touch him, tell him to let her go so they could put her inside the ambulance. But he didn’t flinch.</p><p>Pietro felt a hole inside his heart. He took her and ran to Stark’s mansion. He wanted to know why they didn’t help when he called. Also, they were strong, <em>maybe</em>, just maybe they could do something to Wanda.</p><p>But they didn’t. They were too preoccupied with someone else. Of course they wouldn’t care about his sister, he was the only one who’s ever loved her and he was useless. He wanted to trade his life for hers. He wanted to have her powers of altering reality, changing her fate. Whoever did this had a purpose, the bullet was specifically made to kill her. Pietro’s mind was spiraling, couldn’t keep track of his own thoughts.</p><p>Pietro sat beside her body, her face was calm as if she was just sleeping. But the red stains betrayed his fantasy. He looked at her and he wanted nothing but disappear, be with her in death too. He kissed her lips, but they were cold and <em>dead</em>. He missed her warmth, her voice. More tears poured down his face. He felt so lonely.</p><p>Then his father appeared. He was the last person he wanted to see, but he wanted Wanda’s body. He must have an idea to bring her back, maybe he knew someone stronger, more willing to help him. Hope rose inside his chest. Pietro had no loyalty, the only person who had him was Wanda. And she was dead. He accepted his father again.</p><p>Loving Wanda was all he accomplished in his life. All he did was for her or for them, everything. Even being with the Avengers, it was all for her. She wanted to stay with them, he only wanted his sister happy. Pietro felt deep in his heart that there was no way to bring her back, but he had to try. If nothing worked, he could always put a bullet inside his brain.</p><p>He was leaving the mansion with his sister on arms when he heard someone talking. The Avengers were talking about him and Wanda. The word <em>sick</em> came up and Pietro wanted to fight them. “<em>We should all be glad this happened before it got out to the media</em>.” he blinked, stunned. They were actually glad his sister died? Because of public’s opinion? A rush of hatred washed his body.</p><p>Were these people called <em>heroes</em>? The whole time they spent with them he was nothing but dutiful, helping their ridiculous plans. Wanda’s last wish was buy them all gifts. His eyes were teary again and he left quickly. He wanted them all dead.</p><p>The truth was that Pietro didn’t care who killed his sister, his love. He wanted her back, he couldn’t live without her. He couldn’t live half a life. Being alone in this world meant nothing to him. But the Avengers appeared again, suddenly very interested in his sister’s body. Maybe they did this themselves and didn’t want her body as evidence.</p><p>Pietro saw his father fighting them and it was clear he was winning. He was asked to guard Wanda’s body and he did it. Magneto must have a plan for her. He watched them fight, but more of the pathetic Avengers appeared, overwhelming his father.</p><p>And he knew Magneto couldn’t die. If he died Wanda didn’t have a chance. Pietro saw that bullet going straight to his father, but he was faster, he had to save him, so he could save <em>her</em>. Besides, he missed his sister. Maybe dying wasn’t so bad.</p><p>It didn’t hurt. He almost expected it to hurt, like it did for Wanda. Pietro felt the life coming out of his body. His breathing faltering, hitching as his father caught him within his arms. Magneto looked so worried, maybe he was loved by his father after all.</p><p>That was his last thought as he felt a bright light engulf his consciousness.</p><p>As if in a dream, Pietro felt warm hands around his naked body. His eyes were closed, but he knew who was with him in this strange place. It was an empty, endless white surrounding them.  </p><p>“I didn’t expect you to arrive so soon, brother.” Wanda spoke placidly. She felt so good around him.</p><p>“I’m known to be fast, my darling.”</p><p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>